what he did to me
by stayingstrong 2007- 2013
Summary: " someone save this hopeless broken girl "


**_Crying ... I heard and I walked into her room to see something in horror ..._**

* * *

_" someone save this hopeless broken girl "_

Beat after beat , hit after hit ... Repeat , all she could see a blurry picture , of the tears that filled up in her brown eyes .

" This why you get ! " , he slapped me across the face making my tears fall out , everything was in slow motion .

What happened to him ?

That's my question . One kick in the ribs , one more crack in my heart , one more last breath I take .

* * *

I find myself on the ground and pick myself up from the ground and pull up my hood from my jacket to my head and start walking home.

Inside my home is very lonely and quiet , it's only me . There's more to my story than you know . I walk into the bathroom and turn on the light and look at myself in the mirror , bruises around my neck , cut on my lip , and black bruise on my right eye .

I lift up my shirt and find bruises on my stomach and hips . I look at my wrists , scars from all the pain , heart-break , love and loss .

I start to cry right here in the bathroom while collapsing on my knees and slide to the door and hug my knees to my chest . I would break down everyday , and hurt myself .

No friends , I have nobody that cares for me .

_" I'm drowning in my pain "_

* * *

There's a knock on the door and I open it

" did you seriously think you can get away ! " , he screams at me and grabs my wrist

I let out cry as he grabs my wrist hard .

" Austin .. Plea..please.. Stop.. " , I tell him in a whisper

" I hate you Ally , I hate you , I wish you weren't even here , why don't you go and die ! " , he screams every hateful , hurtful word at me and as tears slip , I stand there trying to breathe .

Two cracks in my heart and I let out a second breath

" Please ...Austin , why are you acting like this ... ? " , I ask and he looks at me with a glare

" Go away Ally , what did I tell you , Just go ! " , he yells and I knew what h meant , he wants me out of this world .. His world .

I ran away from him , out the door as I'm screaming

" Why !" , I scream out to nobody and start running away from my house and away from this world .

He didn't follow me or come after me

He let me go .

**Three cracks in my heart , but I don't take a breath .**

* * *

_" Lost and confused_

_Don't know where to go "_

I'm hungry ... Cold ... I'm lost and I find myself at a cemetery , I walk to where it says

Penny Dawson and another next to it SAyS Lester Dawson

I fall to my knees and start sobbing my eyes out ...

Flashback :

" Austin I'm nervous " , I tell the blond boy that's next to me

" you're going to be fine Ally " , he says

I was waiting for my parents to come to the performance , but I never saw them . I was getting ready for my performance until my teacher came and told me be news about my parents .

" Ally your parents couldn't make it " , they said

" I'm sure there on their way " , I told her , but she looked at mE sad

" Ally ... Your parents got into a car accident , they died of Impact " , she told me and all I could hear were people calling my name and screaming .

My life changed forever . I lost him and I lost myself

Flashback over

* * *

I decided that I was going home and as I was walking , there were some guys that looked at me

" hey girl , you want to have some fun " , the first guy said with the brown shirt

" no " , I tried to walk away , but the second and third guy took a hold of my wrist

" you're not going anywhere " , the third guy said

I knew what they going to do a do all I could do was cry

_Three cracks in my heart and one breath .._.

* * *

I was left in the street cold and broken , I started to cry and my body started shaking .

" why ..why..why me " , I whispered to myself

I manage to pick myself up from the cold ground and start walking ...

The pain in my chest ...

The lost in my head ...

The tear streaks on my cheeks ...

* * *

I notice my door was opened and I walk into m living room , to find a passed out Austin on the couch

,I go to the bathroom . I take off my hoodie and jeans , and I find my razor

One little cut on my leg and then a big slash

One little cut on my right wrist , I finally put down the razor , I stand up and look at myself in the mirror

" why can't I be beautiful .. " , I tell myself and tears fill my eyes

" why can't anybody love me " , I tell those words to myself

" Austin was right ... Everybody was right I should just kill myself and disappear , it would be so much better for them " , I take a deep breath and finally I break down again , fall on my knees and start crying , while wrapping my body with my arms .

I feel very tired and I look in the cabinet , find pills , I put my clothes back on .

I walk to the kitchen to grab a water bottle . I swallow the pill with the water , I walk to my room and get into my bed trying to fall asleep .

* * *

I scream my head off and cry ... I woke up Austin ... I get really scared and I hear footsteps come in the hall, the door opens and Austin stands there looking angry

" What the hell ! " , he yelled and I choke on my tears

I stay quiet ... My hands started shaking under my covers

Austin turns around ...

" wait Austin... " , I tell him and he turn around

" what the hell do you want " , he says to me in a harsh way

" can stay with me " , I whisper for him to hear and I look down

" no " , he says and walks away

I start to cry and think you shouldn't ask him that Ally ! He doesn't like you ! Your ugly ! Go kill yourself !

I get up from my bed and walk quietly downstairs to find Austin on the couch on his phone . I go straight to the bathroom and I don't know how many pills I took in my mouth , but let's just say

After I do that , I got out of the bathroom took the empty pill bottle with me and walked to Austin .

He looks at me

" why the hell are even here ! " , he yells

And I manage to put a weak smile on my face ,

" no worries Austin , I'll be gone .. " , I Finally told him and I collapse on the ground in a heartbeat and the empty pill bottle drops to the ground .

_Four cracks in my heart and no breath_ ...

* * *

Beep...beep...beep... Over and over again

I woke up to a white room

" where am I "

Then someone walks in the room ... A doctor

" hello Ally Dawson , you feeling better "

" I guess "

" you overdose on pills ... Why would you do that to yourself ? " , she asks me

" I hate myself " , I toLD her

" you shouldn't say that to yourself , people care about you " , she tells me

" No , they don't all my life I wanted to kill myself , I lot my parents , I lot my best friend , I even lost myself , hell! everybody hates me and wants me to disappear , I am a piece of shit! I am a worthless bitch that doesn't deserve anything ! I'm not the Ally Dawson people really know ! Nobody hears me screaming from pain ! I get beaten everyday , bloody and bruised ! Don't tell me you know me ! Cause you don't know anything !

I scream everything and everyone hears me and she looks at me shocked , I get up from the bed and push past her

" Ally we need you to get rest " , they tell me and all I do is trying to run away , until I see him and

_5 cracks in my heart and I choke on my breath_ . I stop and stare at him , I walk to him

" Austin ... Thank you for everything , even though you hurt me and hit me , but then you for being my friend when we were little , I'm sorry I'm the way I am . I'm sorry I'm ugly , I'm sorry I'm fat , I'm sorry if I had too many scars and bruises , I'm sorry for even being alive , you were right ... " ,

I take a deep breath and everybody looks at me , one girl starts crying

" everybody was right , I don't belong in this world Like everybody does , I wasn't meant to be here , but that's all right cause tonight , you'll never see me , I hope you find a beautiful wonderful smart girl who loves you .. " ,

Every tear starts slipping down my cheek and I hold onto Austin's hand

" goodbye " , I tell him and run away .

_6 cracks in my heart and no breath_

_Four more to go ..._

* * *

_One ... I land in my room_

_Two ... I lock my doors_

_Three... I find it_

_Four .. I'm gone ._

* * *

Austin's POV

I run to her house and open the door running up stairs , screaming her name ... The door is locked , I kick it open and finally when my eyes see it ... Something horror ,

my Ally lay dead with bloody wrists ... I go over to her and huddle her to my arms even though she's gone ,

I can never forgive myself ...

* * *

Hey guys I hope you like this one shot ...

My best friend passed away today ,

I'm going to miss him , he was my nightingale

Now he's gone


End file.
